customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
War Forged
'"War Forged" '''is a story about Cobalt 1, and the many missions they go through. The story is written by ArghYeMatey, and has not been edited to Argh's top quality. Please do not edit, unless you are correcting grammatical errors. Prologue Jake Vend, codename Taris 2-2, ducked behind a large rock just before an explosion blasted the spot that he just been standing on. "This is Taris 2, they have me pinned down!" Jake yelled into his comm system. "Roger that," Jake's team leader responded. "Taris 3 is moving to assist." Donagan Gav, who was Taris 3, leaped out of the bushes he had been hiding in and fired his gravity blaster while charging towards Jake. "Yah! Get outta here, you slimy Natov's!" Don Gav's comm unit activated and he heard the voice of Taris 4, the team rookie. "Take cover Taris 3, NOW!" Don dropped straight to the ground and immediatly after a blast of energy went sailing over his head, turning a tree into little shreds of flaming wood! "Thanks for the save, Matt!" Don said. "They've got a tank!" Yelled Taris 4, AKA Matthew "Taris 1 here, I'm moving to take it out, the rest of you cover me!" "Roger!" The team responded. Jake, Don, and Matt rose from their cover as one and opened fire with everything they had. Taris 1 charged forward, zig-zagging around trees towards his objective while the others continued firing. They wouldn't continue for long. "He's taking too much fire, we need to get more of their attention!" Don yelled, charging towards the Natov forces. His charge was short lived, as a War Drone fired it's laser-gatler, riddling him with holes. He fell to the ground with a cry. "Gav!" Matt yelled, stepping out of cover. "Hold your position and do your job!" Jake commanded. "Don is still alive, but he wont be if that tank isn't destroyed!" Matt hesitated. He didn't want to leave Don out in the middle of the battle field. Unfortunately, he hesitated for too long. The tank fired, blasting Matt back several feet. Taris 1 threw a bomb just under the tank and succumbed to fire from several Natov's and drones. The bomb exploded, starting a flame under the tank and undoubtedly killing the Natov's inside. But that didn't change the situation. Taris 1 was dead. Chapter 1: ''A new unit Then Jake woke up. "Hero Core recharged. All systems functioning at 100% efficiency." Said a female, computerized voice. Jake disconnected from the recharge station and started making his way to briefing room C-9. In his mind, he continued the dream. Don was dying, as shown by his faintly flashing Hero Core, and Matt's Hero Core had deactivated. Jake couldn't hold the position by himself. So he ran. Jake allowed his thoughts to slowly, almost reluctantly, turn back to his job as he stopped in front of a doorway. Nothing happened for a brief moment, but then a piece of the wall above the door slid open and a scanner popped out and pointed at him. A few seconds later, and the female voice spoke. "Identity confirmed as Jake Vend." Said the voice. "You may proceed." The door made a quiet "swish" sound as it quickly opened, and the scanner went back into the wall. Jake took two steps into the hallway leading to the briefing room. The door closed behind him, and a large holoprojector built into the ceiling activated, surrounding him with labeled images and videos. Jake looked at one closely. It appeared that they were recordings of battles, taken from the Hero cameras of the Hero's who fought in those mission. The floor beneath him started moving, slowly guiding him to the door at the end of the hall as he looked at the images. "In the past ten years, Hero Factory has been having more and more involvement in wars, in an attempt to keep order throughout the galaxy." Said a male, computerized voice. Jake instantly recognized it as the mission briefing computer's voice, as the images started rotating around him and were now labeled. "Although it has been mostly successful, Hero Factory has found their resources hard pressed, and a distinct lack of Heroes when needed has led to several deaths." "Don't have to tell me that." Jake muttered. "Looking over the statistics, the leaders of Hero Factory have decided that they need a "War Forged" elite unit, capable of doing what several teams of Heroes had difficulty doing." The computer continued. Jake mostly ignored it, instead noticing that several of the videos showed battles on Natov controlled planets, or planets the Natov had attempted to take over, before being stopped by Hero Factory. "A new unit starts with a new team. You, Jake Vend, are part of that new team." Jake looked up and away from a video in surprise just as the doors opened. The four people in the room, all of who were Heroes but only one of which Jake recognized, turned to Jake. "Well, it's about time YOU showed up." A Hero in gray and white armor said. "You're one to talk slick, seeing as you got here only a minute before he did." The one that Jake recognized said. "Now that's not fair General. You know I can't talk back to you in the same manner." The Gray and white armored Hero said. The General chuckled. "Well, now that you all are here, let's get to business." The General walked behind a pedestal and looked at what everyone assumed was his notes and such, as the Heroes formed a line in front of him. "As you all probably know, I am General Gilben." The General said. "All of you have been summoned here because each one of you has seen some of the most intense action ever, and survived. Dack Serk," General Gilben gestured to a Hero in red and orange that was on the right side. "You and your team fought a group of Natov elites that had infiltrated a fortress you were in, and defeated them, without any losses. If you hadn't stopped them, they would have placed enough explosives around the east wall in the base they had infiltrated to blow the entire wall sky high." The General said. "As that was one of the key points in our defensive line, it's fall would have almost guaranteed defeat on the planet Syros." General Gilben gestured to the gray and white armored hero to Jake's right. "Mike Holland, while fighting as a pilot in the 17th Gemini squadron, your modified dropship was shot down, As was the rest of your squadron while protecting a convoy against a huge Natov force." The General said. "Despite the fact that you were grounded, you continued your mission to protect the convoy and in part because of you, most of the convoy made the trip safely." The General then motioned to Jake. "Jake Vend, your team had been assigned to introduce a new front into a battle and draw a Natov force away from a large supply base. You succeeded, albeit with the loss of your team, and because of your efforts, the largest Natov supply base was destroyed." The General said. "And you probably didn't know this, but your team took on over forty Natovs, along with at least 10 of their war drones." The General added. Mike did a sharp whistle. "Ten war drones? that's pretty serious." "And you managed to get the Natovs angry enough to chase you, which allowed us to set up a perfect ambush and capture most of them." The General motioned to the tall Hero to Jake's right. "Jonah Valor, Your team had been assigned to take out a group of mercenaries who had taken over a space station." "Whoa whoa whoa, no Natovs?" Mike asked. "They were hired by Natovs." Jonah said. "Oh, well that works." Mike said. "And sorry General." The General threw Mike an angry look, and then continued. "As I was saying, even after your teammates had fallen, you still fought back and lured the mercenaries into a trap. And on top of that you reactivated the station's defenses before an enemy transport fleet arrived, which did a lot for the war effort on the planet the space station was orbiting." "it was because of deeds like this, where people finished their job despite impossible odds, that we won Natov-Cherak war. And so Hero Factory has decided to make you four into a team, as a "War forged" elite unit that knows how to react in all situations." The General stated. Utter silence followed for about ten seconds, and then Mike spoke up. "Wait, so I'm stuck with these guys?" The General's expression darkened. "Yes, you are." "Okay, that's cool." "Good, now all of you go over to the Refitting facility!" The General barked, right before leaving the room. The four Heroes lined up, each taking his own platform. The platforms rose out of the floor to meet the descending blast shield. Jake heard the familiar sound of the blast shield locking onto the platform. A scanner came out of the floor, activated, and strafed it's beam up and down Jake's body. It then made a small beep and went back into the floor. A mechanical arm descended and reached for his Hero Core, which he didn't entirely notice. He was too busy wondering how they were going to refit him when he shut off. Jake suddenly awoke. Well, technically he was reactivated, but he preferred to think of it as waking up. It helped him feel more like a real person. Jake glanced to his right arm. Another one of the mechanical arms had descended next to him, this one with a hand that was grasping a dangerous looking weapon. A few moments later, and he was holding it, a look of awe on his face. Another robot arm connected some wires to his helmet. There was a brief surge of energy, and his vision blurred, but what he saw afterward made up for the shock. His vision was actually quite normal, except for one major addition. A full fledged HUD and another visual display with a target cursor that interacted with his gun. And his gun was a complete machine gun, with multiple barrels that he assumed rotated with each shot fired. Another thing that was cool was a long barrel in the middle, that was a little larger then the barrels forming the circle. The blast shield unlocked itself and rose up, with the platform made a short descent to the ground. He looked around. The other three were also upgraded, and pleased. "This is awesome!" Mike said, admiring his new armor. "I think we can access our HUD's mentally." Jonah said while seemingly staring at a wall. "I wonder what type of armor this is." Dack said, looking at his arm, which Jake noticed had been repainted black. As had everyone else's armor. They all had black armor, with their arms, inner leg armor,and Hero cores being one of their original colors before the repaint. Jake's original color was an aquamarine green. Dack's was red, Jonah's was yellow, and Mike's was white. Their comm units suddenly and simultaneously activated. It was General Gilben. "Enjoying your new armor and weapons?" He said, obviously impatient about something. "Yessir!" Mike said. "Good, then get down to launch bay A-3!" He barked. The General deactivated his comm system before Mike could reply with another "Yessir!". "They're sending us on a mission already?" Jake said, puzzled. "I guess so." Dack replied. "Let's get going, before Gilben calls again." The group left, laughing on the way out; Gilben was famed for causing rookies to cringe at the sound of his voice, and for making older hero's audio receptors suddenly not work very well. Chapter 2: The First Mission Launch bay A-3 was very big. Being filled with some of the largest Hero Factory ships, bigness was a necessity. The ship they were boarding however, was not a Hero Factory brand ship, but a V-10 cruiser. "Fascinating." Dack said, looking over the ship in amazement. "I've always wanted to see one of these up close." Mike glanced over at Dack. "Um, why?" He asked. "The Verisian's make some of the fastest and deadliest ships in the world, that's why people call them 'Vipers'." Mike looked over at Dack, his face full of confusion. "That really doesn't answer my question." He said. Dack sighed, but didn't respond. The team saw General Gilben waiting for them at the boarding ramp, looking extremely annoyed at the slow progress of the group. "We better hurry, before General Gilben makes it rain in here." Jonah said, picking up his pace. The rest of the team did likewise, not wanting to keep the General waiting. Dack reached the General first. "General, how many days did it take to modify this for dropship duty?" Dack asked. "Several, but that's not why you're here." The General replied. "Now, if you'll all follow me, you can get your first mission underway." With that said, the General wheeled around on his heel and walked up the ramp. The team followed, suddenly eager to know what the very first mission for them, the elites, would be. The General led them to what appeared to be a briefing room. It had one very major difference from the one they had been in half an hour ago; It had enough seats for at least 200 people, and space for at least another 50. "Someone else will that take it from here." The General said, motioning towards the pedestal where whoever was doing the briefing would stand. "See ya General." Mike said, waving as the General went out the door. The General muttered something as he left. "Well, this should be interesting." Jake said. The group turned to the pedestal as a Hero walked up to it. His armor was white and blue, with a few dents on it. All of the team was rather surprised, and even Mike didn't have a witty comment to make. "Preston Stormer, what a pleasant surprise." Jonah finally managed. "I'm sure it is. Now let's get on with this." Stormer said. Two screens behind him, to the left and right, lowered from the ceiling and activated, while the lights dimmed slightly. The team noticed a slight rumble in the background. "We takin' off?" Mike whispered to Dack. "Yes." "The planet we are going to is mostly untouched by civilization, but due to resource demands that have to be filled in from somewhere in the Earth Federation, it will no doubt be heavily industrialized soon." Stormer said. "Its name is Goron II, and as you know, is property of the EF." The planet appeared on the projector. "The EF already has a problem on this planet, in the form of a crime syndicate that have set up a very heavily fortified base." Stormer pointed to a specific spot on the planet, which the screen zoomed in on. Jonah let out a low whistle as the screens focused on the base, showing a large cannon in the dead center of the base. "Man, when you say heavily fortified, you ain't kiddin'." "The base was legally built, but the EF has come to realize it is currently not being used for anything legal. They want this base taken over and any illegal items seized. A frontal assault would result in several casualties and they believe the base may have an underground exit, so they're going to start sneaky," Stormer said. "From what we know, your objective will be to blow the main power generator." "And then what?" Dack spoke up. "The EF troopers blow the place to Karzahni?" Mike turned to Dack. "Karzahni?" He repeated. "What in Makuro's name does that mean?" Dack shrugged. "From what I know, it's some far away place that you really wouldn't want to be at." Dack said. "Anyways, that's what your job is." Stormer put in. "You bunch need to get ready, so let's go!" With that, Stormer left the room with Cobalt squad in tow. They had put on parachute packs, and were now following Stormer again. Dack moved up next to Stormer. "Sir, who is going to be in charge of Cobalt squad?" Dack whispered. "Jake will. You hear that Jake? You're in charge!" Stormer yelled back to Jake. "Me? Isn't there-" "You got a problem with it, you take it up Makuro." Stormer interrupted. Dack opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Stormer pointed at him, saying "That goes for you too." Dack slowed down and went into the back of the line. What is going on here? He thought. In a short time, they reached their destination. "Grab onto the handles." Stormer ordered, while grabbing onto one himself and pressing a few buttons on a control board. The floor in front of Stormer slowly descended, and the heroes were hit by a powerful blast of air. Stormer looked down at the ground, which was thousands of feet below them. "I'm transferring your landing coordinates to you now." He said. The group moved carefully to the the edge of the ramp. Jake looked down. There was a pair of cross hairs, pointing out where they were supposed to land. "All right, let's go." Jake said, waving them forward with his hand. "Oh, and Dack?" "What?" "You're second in command." Jake said. Dack paused briefly, the surprise on his face obvious. "You aren't just doing this to keep me on my good side, are you?" "No," Jake said. "I'm doing this because you'd make a better first then me." With that, he leaped off the ramp into the air. Jonah slapped Dack on the back as he passed and leaped off. "Nice, reddy." Mike said, doing a front flip of the ramp. Dack let a slight smile out.'' Maybe it wont be so bad.'' And with that thought, he dived off the ramp. Jake yelled the order to prepare to deploy their chutes as they got close to the ground. Hey, leader dude, why don't you just do what I do? ''Mike said to Jake. "What do you mean?" Jake yelled through his comm unit. ''Just think something to me, like I'm doing. ''Mike said. Jake frowned, and then searched through his files for something like that. He quickly found it. ''Like this? Jake asked. Yep. ''Mike replied. ''This is pretty cool! Yep. And it could be useful in combat situations too. Yep. Is that all you're going t''o ''say? Actually, its thinking, and I was thinking that we should tell the others, so we can actually use it in combat situations. Jake frowned. You're smarter then you act. Yep. Jake glared at Mike as he gave the order to delpoy their chutes. Please, shut up. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . After landing, Cobalt 1 had a rather uneventful rest of the day, getting to the EF base a few hours before midnight. As they entered the main building, the team realized they were going to be getting another briefing. "Hey, could you keep it short?" Mike said to the base commander. "We've gone through two briefings already!" The EF commander frowned, but nodded his head. "I didn't think heroes got impatient." Mike pointed at him. "Hey, we are designed to have personalities." "I can see that." The commander said. The commander turned to an officer and nodded. The officer nodded back and pulled out four wires with connectors on the end. "Plug these in, and they'll download all the information you need. Though I warn you, no briefing is ever quick." He said. The Heroes obliged, plugging the wires into their helmets. The commander waited a few seconds, and then started his briefing. "As you now know, the base has a rather deadly fence surrounding it, marking the private property of the owners. Thankfully, due to their legally building the original facility, we can shut off power to the base and blame it on the bad weather we've been having. After that, move quickly to get into the base while their security cameras are still off. We believe they have their own power generator, and you'll need to disable that to completely shut the base down. Then my strike force invades the base, we capture the criminals and whatever they're hiding, and call it a day." "Admittedly, that was still kinda short." Mike said. Dack shot Mike an irritated look, and the turned back to the commander. "I assume you'll be giving us explosives to take out the generator?" He asked. "We'll give you anything you need." The Commander said. "Good enough for me." Jake said. "When do we strike?" "In exactly five hours." Chapter 3: Infiltration Time: 2:00 AM. Place: Goron II. Year: 2183. Cobalt 1-1, AKA Jake Vend, recording log. "I got reassigned today...It's been seven years since Taris 2 was destroyed. I was beginning to wonder if they thought I had died there as well, even though I stood among them. I am leading a team of four now. Dack Serk, Cobalt 2, is my second in command. He's real quiet and very serious. I find it a little disturbing. Jonah Valor, Cobalt 3. A large hero who is right between Cobalt 2 and Cobalt 4(in personality). Cobalt 4, Mike Holland, is anything but serious, but despite that he never seems to pay attention, he's quite smart. Dack and Mike don't seem to like each other. Can't say I blame Dack." "My first real mission in a long time, on my first day being assigned to Cobalt 1. Some crooks have set up a mini fortress here on Goron II. The Earth Federation doesn't like that, and asked Hero Factory for help. They'd rather have a bunch of robots take all the risks, then risk a single one of them. Makes sense to everyone else...Just not to me." END LOG "Jake!" Dack said, trying to whisper loudly. Jake started, looking around, and then turning his head to Dack. Dack motioned with his head over to the sewer cover. They were here. Jake's face lit up with understanding, and he silently walked forward, pulling a miniature periscope out of his utility belt. Lengthening it, he poked it out of a hole in the moss covered sewer lid. He took a quick look around, and then put the tool back in its place. "Clear." He whispered. Jonah walked forward, pulling his large multi tool out and getting to work opening the cover, as it was currently stuck in place. It only took a minute, and once done Jonah stepped back, nodding to the others. Jake slowly opened the lid, and then crawled out. Getting onto his knees, he scanned the area, and then mentally commanded Mike, followed by Jonah and Dack, up using the "thought communicator" Mike had discovered. Soon, they were ready, and they crawled forward commando style. A few minutes later, they took position behind a lump of dirt and plants, and peeking over it, got their first clear view of the crime group's base. This section of the wall was roughly 50 feet long, and 15 feet tall, and had a few guards walking back and forth, flashlights strapped to their guns. "Wow. They're pretty serious." Mike said, carefully pointing at the cannon. It couldn't be seen very well, but it was obviously big. "AA capable, I think." Dack whispered. "But thing could take out a tank just as easily as it could any aircraft." "Luckily, it wont be shooting at us." Jake said. "Now lets take those guards out and get on with this mission." Jake turned and nodded at Jonah. Jonah replied with a nod. Adjusting his position, Jonah raised his blaster rifle and calmly set the barrel on a thick branch of the bush he was hiding behind. A small scope suddenly flipped out. He then waited, watching how the two guards were moving. Pressing his right eye to the scope, he waited a second for the first guard to turn toward him, and fired, hitting the guard in the chest. The other guard wheeled on his heels, and was also shot in the chest, falling to the ground with a slight "thud." Jake gave a thumbs up, and the team then rose, but certainly not in tandem, and ran towards the wall. Once there, they slowly leaned against the wall and waited. ten seconds later, Jake was satisfied they hadn't set off any alarms and motioned upwards. Dack crouched down, and then leaped up, his "muscles" sending him flying the fifteen feet up and onto the wall, landing with only a slight "clink". The other three got up on the wall in the same fashion, making only a little more noise. Jonah walked over to the door, pulling out his multi-tool and getting to work opening it. After twenty seconds, Jonah motioned to Jake and Mike, and they stepped in front of the door, with their guns pointed at it. Grabbing the handle, Jonah yanked the door open and leaped aside, while Jake and Mike raised their guns, ready to shoot. A second later, Jake motioned the team forward and stepped into the base. It was rather handy, being a Hero. As a hero, there were always at least two scopes of vision they could use. Currently, for Cobalt 1, it was night vision. The hallways had spread out lights, but the generator was obviously not on yet. "This place is far too quite." Dack whispered. "It's 2:00, Dack. That's sleepy-time for humans." Mike replied sarcastically. Dack turned his head to glare at Mike for a few seconds, and then stepped in front of him to take point. They didn't know it, but that was a good thing. It was a short time before the team realized that the mini-fortress was truly asleep. They had gone over a chunk of the base, and had run across no one. It was almost disappointing. But, they had found what they were looking for. There was a simplistic identification to each of the various levels of the fortress, and had ran across the security center. Dack started toward the door, when a man opened the door and exited the room. They made eye contact, and both froze. Dack was the quickest to react afterward, charging forward and smashing his gun into the guy's stomach and firing. Stunned, the man fell to the ground as Dack literally leaped into the security center and let loose on all the guys on duty. A few seconds later, the last man fell to the ground unconscious as the rest of the team entered the room. "That was way too close." Jake said, letting a short "breath" out. "Don't need to tell us that." Jonah said, stepping forward to one of the computer consoles. In the back, Dack dragged in the unconscious human that was outside, and Jonah got to work. After a short wait, Jonah extended a wire from under his armor, and plugged it into the computer. Three seconds later, he pulled it out and the wire slid back under his armor. "Map data." The other heroes did the same, downloading the layout of the entire building. "Hm. It appears that all important stations are capable of storing some electricity. Thankfully, cameras and lights don't count." Dack commented. "We'd better be careful." Jonah warned. "They should have activated the power generator by now. Either they're incompetent or they're planning something. "Hope for the first, be ready for the second." Jake said as he scanned the base layout. "Let's go, double time, we've got a power generator to blow and not a lot of time left." The team exited the security center at a jog, just as cautious as before, if not more so, but in need of speed. They reached the doorway for the power generator room without any difficulty. Unsurprisingly, the large blast doors were locked shut. Jonah got to work on the lock, the other three forming a protective circle around him and watching all directions. "Wait, what's that noise?" Jake asked. The others paused to listen, and realized there was a deep humming sound that could be heard. "The power generator. Sounds like it's fully booted up." Dack stated. "Then why no lights, no working cameras, and no alarms?" Jake questioned. Mike pulled out a spare stun grenade, tossing and catching it repeatedly. "I'm ready. Open it up." A great creaking noise resounded from the blast door, and when the sounds of the mechanics ceased, the door slowly opened. Jonah leaped up in surprise at the sound, flipping his multi-tool around for the shooting side. "I didn't open it." Jonah said. "Keep it together, team." "No problem," Mike said, pressing the activation button on the grenade. There was another great creak, and the door suddenly and quickly slid open. The only other sound was that of Mike's grenade bouncing off the concrete floor. . .Right at the feet of two armed and now quite bewildered humans. What followed after the bang of the grenade was a cacophony of gunfire, mixed in with shouted orders and yells. It turned out that the generator room did not have technicians monitoring it, but several armed thugs apparently intent on making the four heroes dead. They were doing a bad job of it. Jake led the team in, steadily walking forward and methodically gunning down each human. Mike smiled as the surprise attack quickly turned into for survival. Well, consciousness, actually. Mike thought. Seeing Jake advance and actually use a console as cover, Mike chose to do the same. He personally didn't care if a few weak energy bolts pinged off his armor. As long as it was easy to fix, Mike honestly didn't care what happened to his armor. It was right after this thought that Mike heard a weapon over all the others, and saw Jake jerk back and hide behind cover. To Mike's astonishment, he saw that the casing which showed off Jake's hero core was cracked and damaged. Sniper! His gun packs a punch! Jake thought-communicated to everyone. Mike smiled as he readied his grenade launcher. I've got 'im. Mike crouched down, imagined taking a deep breath, and then leaped out of cover with a slight spin. As he reached the apex of his jump, Mike set his sights on the sniper and fired. The result was extraordinary, at least in Mike's opinion. Seeing a grenade plop right in front of his victim and explode, leaving said victim out cold, was something Mike enjoyed every time. This was no exception, seeing as it even partially stunned another soldier. That basically brought a close to the battle. Seeing what seemed to be their top guy go down took all the fighting spirit out of the remaining thugs, and they did their best to flee without getting shot. "Alright team, let's get these people out of this room," Jake ordered. "Jonah, set the charges." After the room had been cleared, the team vacated and set the explosives on a timer. "Jake to Command. Begin phase two." Chapter 4 At the operation headquarters. . . "Command, we just got the all clear." "Then begin phase two! Let's get it done, and get it done right, people!" The 50 soldiers before the commander saluted, gave their "Yes sir!", and quickly formed their sqauds and moved out. The pilots mounted their walkers, and the cockpits sealed shut with a hiss. "Retro leader, all systems green. Let's move it, team!" Inside the base. . . "Alright boss, what's next?" Mike asked. Jake stared at Mike with a look of confusion, and for a moment wondered if he should even answer. "Um. . .We're assisting in the next phase in any way possible." Was Jake's eventual reply. "Uh, 'boss,' don't worry about them overhearing us. I put a virus in their system while I was downloading some of their system files. Their cameras, and more specifically, computer, does not work anymore." Now, instead of confused, Jake was flustered. "And you didn't feel like telling us this? Anything else I should know?" "Not that I. . .Know," Jonah replied, scanning through the files. "-Oh, that's not good." "What is it!" Jake snapped. "They have a secondary generator, just for that huge turret!" Jake waved his team forward and began running. "Let's go Let's go Let's go! That thing has to be gone or the attack force will be!" Appearances Characters *Jake Vend *Donagan Gav *Matt (Taris 4) *Taris 1 *General Gilben *Dack Serk *Mike Holland *Jonah Valor *Preston Stormer Vehicles *Verisian V-10 cruiser *Several unknown and unnamed vehices in Hanger bay A-3 Planets *An unnamed, Natov controlled planet that Jake's team was destroyed on. *Two unnamed planets that Jonah and Mike were fighting over(in a space station) and on. *Syros. *Goron II *Several unnamed planets shown in various video recordings. Category:User:ArghYeMatey Category:Stories